


Caring.

by Cassiopeia5493



Series: Winter Soldier/Reader Fics. [3]
Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom, captain america movies
Genre: Angst, F/M, The chair, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You know something's different this time.





	Caring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty as fuck.

You wake up suddenly, coughing violently as the agents haul you up and drag you out of the small room. Your eyes scan the surrounding area as you try to find out where you are.

You know this time is different than the other times, most of the other times it has been you and the Soldier in a room, his presence so strong and overwhelming that it makes it easier to forget that there are eyes on you all the time, but this time there is no Soldier only the two agents half carrying you, half dragging through the maze of halls, until they reach a metal door, one of them punches in a code and the door opens, the first thing you see is a chair.

The agents carry you inside and close the door behind them, you look around but your eyes are immediately drawn back to that chair, you don’t really understand what the chair is for. You whimper when your knees make contact with the floor suddenly, groan and look up when you hear another door opening, this time you see several men with white lab coats coming in, followed by the towering form of the Soldier, your mouth opens and closes a few times “Wh-What…?” You mumble softly and can see the light of recognition on his eyes, he is guided to a gurney and you watch as several gashes and scrapes get treated across his arm and chest, you turn around to look at the agents but one of them takes a fistful of your hair and turns your head back front, keeping your gaze fixed on the Soldier’s form and what is being done to him. You wince at the sting in your scalp and his eyes fix on you and then on the agent pulling on your hair.

You watch almost in a trance as he gets up, pushing away the doctors and starts to walk towards you and the agents, everyone starts to scream around the room, orders you can’t fully understand, you think you catch some german and russian, then feel something hard against the back of your head, and you know is a gun. You look up at him as the Soldier stops advancing, turns around and walks towards the chair, sitting down on it. You can’t say he is docile, but you can feel the gun against your head and think he’s doing it to protect you.

You pay real attention to the chair now, as the shackles close around both his arms and the superior part comes down from the back of it to cover both sides of his face, but more of the left side, you know this can’t be anything good. Not that you ever expected anything good from this situation, you squirm, even if you feel the agent yanking back on your hair, pulling, making you wince you try turn around “W-What… What are you doing to him?!” You whisper, the panic raising fast inside of you, but the agent pulls harder on your hair, making tears prickle in the corners of your eyes, presses the gun more firmly into the back of your skull and that’s when the screams begin. You had heard them, but they were always muffled and far away, but now you know and you start to scream, too, you start to shout “No! Leave him alone! Leave him… What are you doing to him?!” 

You try to get up, try to fight off the agents holding you down and run to him, to try to free the Soldier from the chair, and you almost pull it off, you ignore the searing pain on your scalp as you free your hair from the agent’s grip, get up on shaky legs, but the other agent grabs your arm and throws you back into the ground, he kicks your side “What are you doing?! Leave him! Wh-why?!” You scream when the agent kicks your side and your eyes water, the tears spilling from your eyes as you realize this is just another part of the torture, the Soldier keeps screaming as the electric current travels across his body, but you stop screaming, unable to help him and knowing the futility of trying to. 

“Please stop” You whisper weakly as you sit back up and the machine stops, the head piece going back to it’s original position. You look around you and see the men in the white coats taking notes “He’s not dead” You whisper, trying to make yourself believe your own words. You perk up, seeing his chest rising and falling shallowly, you want to get up and walk to him, make sure he is or will be ok, but don’t dare move from your sitting position, your head pounds and your hands tremble, you feel slightly dizzy, you can almost feel the bruise forming on your side.

And you want to go to the Soldier, but you’re not sure your legs will hold. You’re not sure the agents will let you and you don’t want to be unconscious around these men. You’re surprised when the agents and doctors start walking out of the room, leaving you and the Soldier alone. Slowly, you get up and start walking on shaky legs towards him, you reach the side of the chair and extend your hand, but then pull it back, unsure of touching him, then you move it again and touch your fingers to his metal ones.

You’re surprised at how quick he moves, especially after what you just witnessed, but his metal fingers close around your wrist, pulling you closer to the chair, you gasp and try to pull away but he grips harder and pulls you closer, his eyes opening tiredly “Can you feel that?” You ask, your eyes fixed on his metal hand, then moving towards his face.  
The Soldier nods “The pressure” His eyes open a little more and he starts to look more awake, more aware of the situation “Why are you here?”  
“They made me… Watch” You say “I tried to help, but I couldn’t”  
“No one can” He says matter of factly and you want to tell him he’s wrong, but you know he’s not. You’re both trapped, and there’s nothing either of you can do.  
You sigh softly and turn to walk towards the hospital bed, but the Soldier tightens his hands around your wrists again “Don’t”  
You turn to him and then look down at your bleeding knees “I have to clean my knees… I’m bleeding” He sits slowly up and looks down at your exposed knees.  
“I will do it” You nod and free your hands anyway, moving to get the gause and the antiseptic lotion, then walk back to him and even in his state, The Soldier’s strength surprises you, he grabs your waist and pulls you on his lap.

The Soldier takes the gause and lotion from you and starts to clean your knees, his movements are slow and delicate, and even when it stings and hurts, you can tell he is making all he can to minimize your discomfort. You distract yourself by watching his arm, your fingers tracing the plates of it, he looks at you and you stop “I’m sorry”  
“It is alright” He says finishing cleaning your knees, looks at your face and smiles at you “Are you mine?”  
The question takes you by surprise, so far he’s told you’re his, he’s never asked and you nod, looking at him “Yes” You say softly.  
“Is that what you want?” His voice is low and he has your wrists in his hands, his thumbs drawing circles on your skin.  
“Even if… We don’t really have an option… But I do want it. You’ve never hurt me” You lift your head and look at him “Not even when they… Do this”  
“They tried to make me hurt you. Is why they brought you here and made you watch it. Because I wouldn’t” 

You kiss his lips, is something you’ve never done before, even when you two have had sex many times before. But you kiss him you’re not sure what to expect, but when he kisses you back you relax into him, let the warmth of his body seep into your own, move closer to him and try to straddle his lap, but when your knees make contact with the leather of the chair you wince and he moves you again, sits you back and looks at you with what you can only describe as an almost smile.

The Soldier’s eyes are soft, softer than you’ve ever seen them before and he rests his forehead against yours and his flesh hand moves down your side, he parts your legs slowly, none of his usual roughness present in his actions, his hand trails up the inside of your thigh until it reaches your pussy, his fingers caress over your panties, you gasp and look into his eyes and he kisses your lips. The kiss is soft, like everything else about this moment, you can feel his fingers pulling your panties aside and parting your lower lips, they flick your clit and you let your forehead fall on his shoulder, your hands clinging to his metal arm as you let his fingers explore your most private parts.

You sigh as his fingers push slowly inside you, he sets a slow rythm, almost lazy, moving his fingers deliberately, his lips find yours again, then your jaw and your neck. The kisses on your neck are feather light and the fingers inside you curl and twist, dragging and pressing against all your sensitive spots. Your eyes close and you let the sensations wash over you, your hands move into the Soldier’s hair and your face buries in his neck, your lips against his skin. Your toes curl, your mouth hangs open and tears come to your eyes as you cum fast and hard on his fingers. The Soldier pulls his fingers out and cups your face, taking them to your lips, you suck them clean and then kiss his lips again, you watch as he dries his fingers on his pants and then wraps his arms around you, burying his face on your hair “I’m yours” He whispers and you nod, somehow knowing he doesn’t want you to look at him after the admission, so you take his hand and hold it between yours, you turn slightly “One day I will help you”


End file.
